conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Lapland
Lapland, officially the Kingdom of Lapland(Estonian:kuningriik lapimaa; Russian:Королевство Лапландия Korolevstvo Laplandija; Laplandic:Konugeriket Lappland; Finnish:valtakunta Lapissa ;Belorussian:Каралеўства Лапландыі Karalieŭstva Laplandyi ;Ukrainian:Королівство Лапландії Korolivstvo Laplandiï ;Swedish:Konungariket Lappland; Norwegian:Kongeriket Lappland), is a constitutional monarchy located in Northeastern Europe and North Asia. Lapland consist of Finland, Estonia , Russia’s Northwestern Federal District , Oblast Smolensk Oblast, Tver Oblast, Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug, Irkutsk Oblast, Krasnoyarsk Krai, Tomsk Oblast, Khanty-Mansi Autonomous Okrugand, Novosibirsk Oblast, Sverdlovsk OblastBelarus, and four oblast of Ukraine. Lapland has an area of 6,498,424 km2 and has 412,787,386 inhabitants. The capital is Nami Novgorod, a federal city. Lapland is a Nordic, Baltic, and a CIS country. Lapland also is a part of organizations Such as UN, NATO, EU, and G20. Lapland is also a member of OECD. Lapland is a constitutional monarchy parliamentary federation were the King is only a government icon. Lapland is divided into 10 Okrugs, 4 Krais, 4 Republics, 2 Oblast, and 2 Federal Cities. History The Soviet Union 1920s The Soviet Union was established December 30, 1922. It consisted of 15 Soviet Republics. With an area of 22,402,200 square kilometres (8,649,500 sq mi), the Soviet Union was the world's largest state. Covering a sixth of the Earth's land surface, its size was comparable to that of North America. The Soviet Union was a communist(single-party) state with all of its economy and government centralize. The Communist Party of the Soviet Union(UPSU), is the only party and is the only legal party. The Soviet Union was one of the worlds biggest superpowers. After the Russian Revolution of 1917, the Russian Empire fell and dissolved. After the Russian Revolution of 1917, there was a struggle for power between the Bolshevik party, led by Vladimir Lenin, and the anti-communist White movement. December 1922, The Bolshevik party had won the civil war of 1922 and thus the formation of the Soviet Union. Following the death of Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stallin stepped into power, and lead the USSR through it industrial revolution. On 1 February 1924, the USSR was recognized by the British Empire. The same year, a Soviet Constitution was approved, legitimizing the December 1922 union. 1930's In 1933, diplomati realtion were made with the US. During the Spanish Civil War, the USSR supported the Republican Forces against the Nationalist, with the support of Nazi Germany and Facist Italy. September 1934, the Soviet Union joined the League of Nations. In late November of the same year, unable to coerce the Republic of Finland by diplomatic means into moving its border 25 kilometres (16 mi) back from Leningrad, Joseph Stalin ordered the invasion of Finland. The late 1930's lead Russia to turn to the Axis powers of the world. In 1938, the UK and France concluded the Munich Agreement, after they gealt with the Nazis, as well as the USSR. In the east, the Soviet Union won several battles with the Empire of Japan due to border control in 1938-39. WWI Although it has been debated whether the Soviet Union intended to invade Germany once it was strong enough, Germany itself broke the treaty and invaded the Soviet Union on 22 June 1941, starting what was known in the USSR as the "Great Patriotic War". The Red Army stopped the seemingly invincible German Army at the Battle of Moscow, aided by an unusually harsh winter. The Battle of Stalingrad, which lasted from late 1942 to early 1943, dealt a severe blow to the Germans from which they never fully recovered and became a turning point of the war. The same year, the USSR, in fulfillment of its agreement with the Allies at the Yalta Conference, denounced the Soviet–Japanese Neutrality Pact in April 1945 and invaded Manchukuo and other Japan-controlled territories on 9 August 1945. This conflict ended with a decisive Soviet victory, contributing to the unconditional surrender of Japan and the end of World War II. WWII The 1941–45 period of World War II is known in Russia as the Great Patriotic War. In this conflict, which included many of the most lethal battle operations in human history, Soviet military and civilian deaths were 10.6 million and 15.9 million respectively, accounting for about a third of all World War II casualties. The full demographic loss to the Soviet peoples was even greater. The Soviet economy and infrastructure suffered massive devastation but the Soviet Union emerged as an acknowledged superpower. Dissolution of the USSR Between August and December, 10 republics declared their independence, largely out of fear of another coup. Also during this time, Russia began taking over what remained of the Soviet government, including the Kremlin. The final round of the Soviet Union's collapse took place following the Ukrainian popular referendum on December 1, 1991, wherein 90% of voters opted for independence. The leaders of the three principal Slavic republics (the Russian, Ukrainian and Byelorussian SSRs) agreed to meet for a discussion of possible forms of relationship, alternative to Gorbachev's struggle for a union. After the collapse 15 nations were formed(Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Lapland, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Russia, Siberussia(Siberia), Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine, and Uzbekistan). Politics Government Main Description The parliament called the Royal Lapland Diet (Russian:Королевский Лапландии диета Korolevskiĭ Laplandii dieta ; Estonian:Kuninglik Lapimaa Dieet; Finnish:Kuninkaallinen Lappi Ruokavalio). The are 936 members of the Diet(744 Representatives and 210 Senators). The meeting place is the Kovrovsky Palace in Nami Novgorod. The leader is the State-General of Lapland. Every senator is elected every 3-4 years and every representative is elected every 6-8 years. The Kingdom of Lapland is a parliamentary democracy with a constitutional monarchy, where the King has limited power. The King is the executive of Lapland. Albus II is the current incumbent since 1996. The King serves as a international diplomat, head of state, head of the military, war general, etc. The Royal Supreme Court is the judiciary organ of Lapland. The memeber are called Liberals and have life terms,so they're Liberals for whatever amount of time. . Administrative Divisions Lapland is divided into 22 Federal Subjects(10 Okrugs, 4 Krais, 4 Republics, 2 Oblast, and 2 Federal Cities) Foreign Affairs Everett Lapland and Everett have a good bond. They are partner nations in the UN and NATO. They used to have poor realtion due to its communist government. EAF Novaya Zemlya Nova Zemlya has an excellent relation with Lapland. They have been ever since the fall of communism. Military The amin military body of Lapland is the Kingdom Guard Front(KGF). Geography Lapland has an area of 6,498,424 km2, making it the 7th largest country on Earth. Laplsnd is home to 8 UNESCO World Heritage Sites and several UNESCO biosphere reserves, 10 nationl parks, and 20 Zapovednik(national reserves). Lapland is located in the Far North, close to the north pole. Lapland boders Ukraine, Russia, Novaya Zemlya, Lativia, Lithuania, Imperium Skandinavisk, Poland, and Slovakia. Lapland is transcontinental nation, were the country is divided by the Ural Mountains. There are 16 subjects on the European Side and 5 on the Asian side. The Kingdom of Lapland is approximently 383,200 miles long from the Kaliningrad Okrug to the Irkutsk Republic. From Laplands northermost point, it is 911 km from the north pole. Krasnoyarsk and Irktusk are within the Siberia region. The Kngdom of Lapland is alomst completely lowland, about 60% of the country is 500 feet above sea level. Economy The Laplandic Economy is based on 44% service and 51% industry, and 5% labour. Lapland's main exports are petroleum, oil, natural gas, lumber, paper, and copper. Lapland has the fourth strongest economy in the world. Lapland has the eighteenth largest exporter and the eleventh largest importer of goods. Oil is a popular export as Lapland has the tenth largest ammount of reserve oil and fifth largest natural gas reserves. Lapland has a mild economy. Its not a powerful economy, but it does have a high GDP. The Lapland Pound(LPP or £) is the national currency. Infrastructure As of 2010, Lapland's power has been derived from petrolium, coal, nuclear power, hydrolectric dams, wind farms, and geothermic plants. the federal subjects of Krasnoyarsk, Irkutsk, and Khanty-Mansia rely on petrolium. Nuclaer is used in Tomsk and Irkutsk. Autoroutes Siber-Laplandic Autoroutes is the main highway system in Lapland. The Laplandic Autorutes are used by 76% of the population. There are currently 401K km2 of highway Rail The L-Train travels all over the country and at high speeds of 300 mph. The L-Trains makes stops in Saint Petersburg, Zagra, Irkutsk, Krasnoyarsk, Helsinki, etc. Nami Novgorod and Zagros both have mass transit systems. Air Air Lapland, the flag carrier, is one of the largest airlines in Asia and the world, making international destinations in Eurasia, the Americas, Africa, and Australia. Other major airlines include Finnair, Estonia Air, S7 Airlines, Elya, and so on. Shreyatevo Airport(IATA:EYT; ICAO:UMSV) is the busiest airport in Lapland with 66 million passengers. Krasnoyarsk, Saint Petersburh, Helsinki, Irkutsk, Yekaterinsburg, and Novosibirsk are also busy commmerical airports. Demographics Lapland has a population of 412,787,386. Lapland is smally diviserse, with the population all coming from different orginal birthplace. Lapland is 63% Russian(includes ethnic groups from former USSR states), 22% European, 12% American(including Latino and Eskimo), 2% Asian(Islam, Hindu, Japanese, Chinese, Thai), and 2% other. There are more than 15 lanuguages spoken in Lapland, of which 6 are an official language. Eastern Orthodox dominates Lapland's religious background, with 63% of the country. Category:Countries Category:FW Storage Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds